Bait casting reels are commonly provided with a clutch mechanism between the crank handle and the spool. With the clutch disengaged, the spool rotates freely for casting a lure. After casting, the clutch is engaged to transmit power from the crank handle to the spool for retrieving the fishing line. In many fishing reels, the clutch is operated by means of a thumb lever pivotably mounted on a pin extending across the body of the reel. In operation, the clutch is disengaged by depressing the lever with the thumb of one hand and then moving the same thumb to the reel to brake the spool prior to casting. After casting, the clutch is engaged by initial rotation of the crank handle to wind the line onto the spool.
Conventional, thumb-operated clutch levers are mounted to extend across the back part of the reel. This precludes the location of any strengthening members between the sides of the reel at the back portion of the reel in the area where the clutch control lever is mounted.